


blue nectar and crimson rose

by minormixolydian



Series: incompetent vampire thy name is imai lisa [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, lisa isn't a good vampire but she's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minormixolydian/pseuds/minormixolydian
Summary: One day Yukina walks in on her childhood friend sucking the life out of her bandmate. Literally.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: incompetent vampire thy name is imai lisa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864852
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	blue nectar and crimson rose

Lisa is late. That alone is not unusual, even though she's part of the rhythm section, Lisa is always, once in three runs, late. So Yukina doesn't think much of it when she notices and stops the session, points out her mistake. 

"Ahaha, sorry," Lisa says, weak, like she doesn't mean it. But Yukina isn't her childhood friend for nothing, and so she looks closer, a little too late, because Sayo gets there faster. 

"Let's take a short break," she says, and without waiting for Yukina's response, she takes Lisa's wrist and drags her outside. Yukina thinks, well it's usually Sayo who notices Lisa's falling behind or ahead the tempo and stops the run to point it out. She thinks again of the bags under Lisa's eyes, her silhouette on her curtains deep into the night, her general sluggishness at school lately. 

She thinks all these as Sayo brings Lisa back exactly the minute the break is meant to be over, some colors coming back to Lisa's cheeks. 

"Everything alright?" Yukina asks, even though she's already know the answer. 

Lisa nods, her usual sunny smile back on display as she pops up a thumb. "Yeah, I'm good. Catch me making you stop practice again now!" 

Yukina snorts, and she catches Sayo smiling, though it's gone when she faces her properly. Instead Sayo only makes a quick adjustment to her guitar and nods. Rehearsal resumes normally after that. Though at the end Sayo and Lisa request to stay behind for an extra session. Yukina doesn't object–it's nice that the guitar and bass are playing together. 

She volunteers to sign the extension for them. Ako and Rinko have gone ahead, so Yukina comes up to Marina alone. It's then she notices she's lost the pen attached to her songwriting notepad. It's not an expensive or sentimental item to her, but she'll be annoyed if she comes up with a good line on the way home and have no means to write it down. So after signing Marina's book, she doubles back. 

Yukina doesn't know what she expects–nothing but two people seriously practicing their music. In respect to that, she opens the soundproofed door as quietly as possible. Nothing has prepared her for the sight. Lisa has her back to the door, and anyway Yukina can't see her face as it's buried in Sayo's neck. And Sayo… it's not a face she's ever imagined Sayo could have. It's not a face she wants to _know_ Sayo could make. As awkward as Yukina is, she knows it's not something Sayo would've wanted her to witness, ever. 

Still, Yukina is sometimes slow, and the shock makes her even slower to connect the dots. She stares transfixed trying to figure out where Lisa's hands go–ah, there, as if gouging out Sayo's back. And it's not like Sayo's are idle too, they seem to be the only thing keeping her upright, even as Lisa seems to be trying to eat Sayo–and the sounds Sayo is making… 

_Oh_. It's then Yukina realizes what exactly she is walking into and panics. Unfortunately, it's the same time Sayo decides to open her eyes and notices her. "M-Minato–" she stutters, and Lisa lifts her head and twists her neck with the flexibility the dance club must've given her. Then all of Yukina's thoughts stop as she sees the blood on Lisa's chin, trailing up, up into long and sharp fangs, less like needles and more like knives and definitely not anything like human canines… 

* * *

Embarrasingly, she must have fainted. The next thing she remembers, she's lying down with her head in Lisa's lap, her very normal and bloodless face twisted in worry. "Yukina!" she says, and Yukina winces at the shrillness. "I'm so sorry, how do you feel? Does anything hurt? Should we go to the doctor's? You only fainted for a short minute, but–" 

"Let her breathe, Imai-san," Sayo says. She sits next to Lisa, munching on the nuts she keeps in a plastic container. She drains a bottle of mineral water–there's another empty one–and offers a third one to Yukina, who refuses. 

Yukina says, "I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you. It's my fault for…" The memory of what exactly she's seen comes back, and unconsciously Yukina sits up and tries to move away from Lisa. She thinks she's made it look natural, but Lisa's brief flash of hurt expression says otherwise. Yukina clears her throat. "Well, I'm fine, I'll just… leave the two of you to carry on what you were doing." 

"What we–ah!" Lisa turns a bright crimson. Even Sayo's pale skin glowed a little. "I-It's not–I mean, it's not–I was going to tell you, later, eventually, when–" 

Sayo recovers, turning her serious look at Lisa. "I think we should tell her the truth, Imai-san." 

Yukina wants to say no, she understands, really, what her bandmates do in private is their business, even if she is maybe just a little hurt Lisa doesn't want to tell her something so important (but then they've stopped being that kind of friends a long time ago, haven't they?). But Sayo says again, "Minato-san has seen everything," and Yukina thinks, that's fair, the blood and the fangs need explanation, and feels a little faint again as the image comes back. 

Watching her, Lisa grimaces. "I don't think now's a good time, she looks like she's about to faint again." 

"I'm fine," Yukina insists. "But Lisa, I… realize I haven't always been there for you, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Forget what Sayo said, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." 

Lisa shakes her head. "That's the thing, I left you first, remember? I guess that's a good place to start. Remember the second year of middle-school when I stopped playing the bass because I wanted to focus on my grades? Well, the reason my grades were falling in the first place–you see, I'm the kind of a vampire who only starts drinking blood right around puberty." 

"You're a vampire," Yukina repeats, because it's the kind of thing that doesn't get any less ridiculous with repetition. 

"Right, because my parents are also vampires but we're like, friendly, so we make do with animal blood. We definitely don't go around biting people, you don't have to worry about that." 

Yukina blinks and points at the two conspicuously red holes on Sayo's neck. Lisa coughs, blushing once again. "Getting to that. So back in middle school, I started getting these intense cravings." 

"The kind that would've resulted in malnourishment and worse if left unchecked," said Sayo. She sounds as if she's continuing an old argument. 

Lisa makes a shooing motion. "I was younger, so I couldn't control myself as well. And around you… I had to stop seeing you until I could get it back under control. I mean, I know it sounds like an excuse…" 

"No, it makes sense." And at that time Yukina was too focused on her music to miss Lisa's presence too much, not that she'd tell her that. But more importantly, whether it was her grades or her health, Yukina doesn't mind Lisa taking time for herself. 

(Nowadays, past Yukina was a different person.) 

She turns to Sayo, who still looks a little pale. So all those times you're hanging out with Sayo you were… doing that thing…" 

Sayo coughs. "Not all the time. As you know, Imai-san is prone to neglecting her own health. She's always waiting until she's on the verge of passing out, for example, during a rehearsal, with everyone present." 

It's so rare to see Sayo complain so freely. Although Yukina does in fact understand exactly what she means. "Lisa," she says to stop Lisa's grumbling. "You know Sayo's only concerned over something real." 

"Actually, _I'm_ a little concerned that you're taking the my-neighbors-are-vampires thing so easily." 

"I've known you nearly all my life, and stop dodging the main point." 

Lisa sulks. "Sayo's worrying too much. I'm doing fine with animal blood–okay, fine, sometimes I need to adjust my dose." 

"That seems to happen awfully often," Sayo says, frowning. 

Lisa hangs her head. "It's, look, I can say the same about you? Even the Red Cross says there's only so many times in a year someone should be allowed to donate blood." 

"Should be," Sayo dismisses, "not applicable in emergencies." 

Lisa opens her mouth, but Yukina interrupts her. "Lisa, she's right. And Sayo, that goes for you, too. I can't have either my guitarist or bassist inflicting anemia on themselves. Lisa, will any blood do?" 

Understanding dawns in Lisa's eyes. Emphatically, she says, "No, Yukina." 

Yukina glares at her. "I don't like repeating myself. And furthermore, if you alternate between Sayo and myself the risk should be reduced between the two of us, don't you think?" Once again, Lisa tries to speak only for Yukina to steamroll over her. "At least allow me to help you this much. I want to help you both, as the leader of Roselia." 

Yukina expects her to reject her proposal, but this time Lisa seems to be seriously considering it. A noise stops her dead. A crushed plastic bottle in her hand, Sayo says, "That won't be necessary, Minato-san. It is precisely because you are the leader of Roselia that I will not risk you as well." 

Lisa looks at Sayo, then Yukina. "But Sayo, she has a point. If this keeps on it won't be good for you too." 

"Yes, and I'm grateful for her consideration, but at the same time I must also consider that Minato-san's constitution is not perhaps the best." 

Sayo is being unusually stubborn and that chaps Yukina. She wonders why until she remembers. Maybe it's not all pain and anemia for someone getting bitten by a vampire for her to defy Yukina like this. And it's not just Sayo. Lisa keeps looking at Sayo with the frown she used to only show Yukina. "On one hand that's true, on the other hand you're always so weak after feeding, and it feels like it takes longer for you to recover each time." 

Sayo crossed her arms. "Perhaps I'm also in need of adjusting some of my habits." 

Yukina sighs. She knows when she's intruding–more than she's been, anyway. And finding that Lisa is willing to risk her health for the sake of someone else–for Sayo, of all people–is something of a shock to her, too.

"Well, call me if both of you are near collapse. Actually, now that I know, tell me if you can't make it to rehearsals," she says as she stands. Glaring at them both sternly, she adds, "I'd rather you, both of you, rest than fall sick. I… am glad that you finally told me, Lisa. I don't really care about your… vampire thing. You're still the bassist of Roselia. And Sayo too, so you both better take care of yourself." 

They both voice their agreement, Lisa smiling for some crazy reasons only known to Lisa, and Sayo back to her usual self. Satisfied, Yukina leaves them alone. 

(The next day Lisa finds her pen for her. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Yukina doesn't think of a single good line on the way home. Vampires living right next door–and in Lisa's case, a vampire who loves the sun. How's she supposed to think of anything but that for a while?) 

* * *

As soon as the door closes again, Lisa slumps against Sayo's shoulder. "Welp, that's that. I finally told Yukina." 

"Yes, and as you can see, she accepts you for who you are." And if Sayo feels a little smug, she thinks she has the right to it. Cautiously she touches the puncture wounds on her neck. Vampire-inflicted wounds heal faster than normal wounds. It's not the only benefit that comes from being bitten, but Lisa speaks before Sayo can get carried away. 

"Yeah, yeah, you've told me so. I do wish I'd told her earlier." Gloomy for a moment, then suddenly energetically jumping to her feet, Sayo thinks she won't get tired observing Lisa's constantly tumbling expressions. Not that she'll tell her this just yet. 

Since their time in the studio is almost up, they begin packing their things, this time for real. Lisa's looking at the pen she picked up as she says, "Hey, about what Yukina said…" 

Lisa wavers, so Sayo volunteers her guess. "Perhaps if you'd feed more often you wouldn't have to take so much each time, and you'd never have to bother Minato-san." 

It's something that just now occurred to Sayo, watching Yukina consciously or unconsciously change Lisa's mind. Because somehow she'll only think of taking care of herself if it'll inconvenience someone else otherwise. That someone else is usually Yukina. Although it also occurs to her that maybe Lisa actually _wanted_ to feed on Yukina, between what she said about their middle-school history, and her coming so close to accepting Yukina's offer. Hell, she's still considering it even now, Sayo thinks darkly. 

When Sayo comes back to herself Lisa is staring at her as though she can read her mind. Maybe she can–vampires, how do they fucking work. Lisa says, "Does it bother you that much? Me biting anyone else? Or is it just Yukina?" 

Sayo sighs. She wants to scratch her neck badly. Vampire bites heal fast and also itch like crazy. Or maybe Sayo's crazy–just a part of her–for wanting the mark to never heal. But she can't avoid the question forever, and she needs to make it clear, so she says, "Who was it that nearly died of starvation until I came along?" 

"Uh, I wasn't that bad–" 

Sayo grabs Lisa's shoulder and shuts her mouth with her lips. Cuts her tongue on Lisa's fangs, still sharp even retracted. She can taste the iron of her own blood and something sweet, the nectar that vampires–that Lisa pours into her in exchange for her blood. Even this much sends her mind soaring. She wants more, it isn't fair that only Lisa gets to savor it all. Sayo seeks and reaches deep and deeper, until eventually she must come up for air (vampires, she suspects, don't actually need to breathe). 

Panting, she rests her forehead on Lisa's. Their breaths mingle, and Sayo can still smell the alluring sweetness, feel the heat of her gaze. More, she thinks, and all mine. She says, "Of course it bothers me when you're considering another… you're my–my partner. I should be the only one you need." 

Lisa's mouth falls open, then the edges curl up mischievously. Sayo isn't in the mood for her teasing, so she kisses her again. It's clumsy, they're both clumsy. They're still trying to figure this out without killing anyone, without losing themselves. Maybe they're moving too fast, or maybe they're moving too slow. Who knows how long a vampire can live? How long a human can live with their blood getting sucked every so often? But Sayo's learning to live in the moment. And for a moment this is enough. 


End file.
